


Weary of Help

by Gemi



Series: Walking in Daylight: Oneshots [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, slight spoilers for Walking in Daylight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: “Maybe he would have been better off, without being mutated.”





	Weary of Help

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot set before "Walking in Daylight" by Hummerhouse. Short and sweet, giving further insight into Donovan's and Yoshi's struggles.  
> Niccolo and Masolino Stockman belongs to the amazing [ Hummerhouse ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse) , who kindly let me play a bit with them! They're from one of my favorite TMNT fics of all times. Please go and read her stuff, but read [ Walking in Daylight ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376734/chapters/35683062) first before you read this one!  
> Donovan and Yoshino Green belongs to me.

Yoshi was lying limp on the bed, his breathing calm and the tip of his clawed fingers twitching. He wouldn’t wake for another hour at the very least. Despite this, Donovan sat next to him on the bed, letting the child use his lap as a pillow.  
  
Before, the albino had been reading through a book he had found close by. Now he was staring down at the little child as he gently traced the dark red stripes adorning Yoshi’s head.  
  
“Maybe he would have been better off, without being mutated.”  
  
Mase blinked and looked up from his notes. He looked towards Yoshi, then Novan, and frowned.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“He keeps being sicker and sicker, doesn’t he?” Donovan said, looking up to meet the other turtle’s eyes. “He catches chronic illness the same way other children catches colds. Diseases and allergies that no little pet turtle would have ever known about. He’s not even eight yet.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean he would have been _happier_ as a pet though. He never would’ve gotten to taste any cookies or get to learn how to read or-”  
  
“He also wouldn’t have known about _needles_ ,” Novan snapped, making Mase fall silent.  
  
The silence lingered in the room, heavy and awkward. It was not hostile. Merely there, making it difficult to find words again. Mase hated not being able to know what to _say_. There was always a solution to find, to make, always something to talk about.  
  
But this was the first time he had seen Donovan _weary_ , ever since Mase and Corius had begun to help the albino with his little brother. Mase was uncertain how to make it go away.  
  
“I didn’t set a lab on fire just to have Yoshi be forced to _still_ go to one constantly just to stay alive,” Novan finally said. “I did not want more needles for either of us. No more samples, no more note taking on our reactions to new ideas. And yet here I am, letting you take all the samples you wish from him. Letting you write down all the reactions his body has to whatever solution you came up with this time. Letting you…”  
  
Novan’s hands were trembling. He moved them away from Yoshi, and the albino seemed to try his best to calm down. To focus and slow his breathing.  
  
“... I’m not doing it to _hurt_ him, Novan,” Mase said, keeping his voice soft.  
  
“I know,” Donovan said. He closed his eyes and exhaled. “I know.”


End file.
